Kissing Lily
by NeonDomino
Summary: Word Count Game Challenge - Week 5. Pairing James/Lily. Lily finally gives James a chance and he doesn't screw it up. Oneshot.


**Challenge: Word Count Game Challenge - week 5**

**Prompts: **

**James/Lily**

**"you look good in that."**

**"Remember when things were actually easy?"**

**Pearls**

**"Kiss me, and you will see how important I am."**

* * *

James stood up against the tree, his gaze wandering down the lake to a familiar red headed girl.

"Remember when things were actually easy?" he said aloud and the boys all looked at him.

Remus was distracted from his book long enough "I don't think things have ever been that easy Prongs" he said mildly, itching to finish what he was reading.

"This about Evans again?" Sirius asked, following his gaze.

James sighed and shifted. He had watched her for a while and was starting to get sore leaning how he was. "It was easy before" he answered Remus "before I started asking her out. It was easy to get a date with someone. I mean I still could if I wanted but I don't - that's why it's not easy now."

Remus nodded his head and returned to his book as Lily and her friend Alice approached, planning to pass the boys.

Sirius knew his cue, get Alice to stop so James could talk to Lily. That was always the plan and Sirius was happy to get his friend some time with the girl.

"Alice... coming over here to see me?" he winked and was delighted to get a blush from the girl. "Come sit with me" he patted the ground next to him. "Sorry Lily" Alice said as she sat down and they all heard Lily sigh.

James stared at her, thinking about how perfect she looked.

"Is that a new necklace?"

Lily nodded.

"I like the... umm beads... umm it's really nice" he tried.

"They're pearls..."

"You look good in that."

"... thank you."

James tried to think up another compliment as Lily settled herself next to Remus and started asking him about the book he was reading.

Remus sighed. He hated being dragged into the middle of this. Later tonight he'd have to deal with James and his jealousy that Lily sat with him instead, and then James would all but cry on him about how Lily hates him.

James came and sat next to them and discreetly glared at Remus, who finished talking to Lily and tried to engage Peter in conversation. Remus secretly thought he'd rather to deal with James at the end of the evening then have an intelligent or interesting conversation with the last member of the trio, but loyalty to his friends won out and he started up a conversation with Peter about the upcoming holidays.

Lily sat in silence for a little while until James spoke again. "So... what about you Lily you have much planned for the holidays?"

She started for a moment, surprised that he called her Lily but shook the surprise from herself quickly "Not too much. I'll just be spending it with my family, and maybe catch up with the girls in Diagon Alley every so often."

James was silent for a minute, "You could always come to spend a few days with me if you want" he offered and Lily snorted. She hadn't insulted him so far so he took that as a good sign "no you can, the boys are coming down and you and your friends could. My house is big enough..."

"Oh here we go again. James Potter and his big house. He is sooooo important that he can't go out into the muggle world to see a girl he just assumes that she'll come to stay with him" Lily said with a hiss.

James was confused. What had he said wrong?

"If you had invited me to come to see you I would have accepted" he said quietly "but I would rather not invite myself without your permission."

He noticed Lily went a bit red at her assumptions. "Also I have no problem leaving our world to go into the muggle world if that would make you happy. Just say the word Lily!"

"James I'm sorry I shouldnt have snapped."

It was his turn to be surprised at being called James. He seemed to be making more progress in staying calm and standing up for himself then he did trying to get her interest.

"One last thing. I am important, very important you just haven't realised it yet."

She turned, and he worried he had spoiled it all again when she asked "so you think you're more important than others?" The cold tone returned.

"No, I'm saying I'm important to you, whether or not you admit it!" He said softly watching the emotions run across her face.

"What makes you think that?" she questioned trying to hold onto her cold tones and James smiled at her.

"Kiss me, and you'll see how important I am."

She looked at him for a long time. He stayed silent. She was contemplating it and he wasn't going to utter a word to ruin it.

He glanced around and noticed that the group were all staring, waiting for Lily to make her mind up about what she wanted to do. They were all intrigued by this latest development too.

He stood up and took her hand, earning a sharp glance from her but she didn't pull her hand away as swiftly as usual he kept a tight grip and guided them somewhere where they weren't surrounded by friends. "Why did you bring me here?" she demanded and he smiled.

"You were contemplating my offer, everyone was staring and I didn't want you to back out because they were looking. I also didn't want to have to do this in front of them" he said and before she could reply he brought his lips to hers softly and let them meet hers, trying to show all his emotions in that one soft simple gesture whilst trying to make it perfect for her. So perfect she wouldn't object to more.

He moved away again and looked into her eyes. His boys weren't around for back up or moral support, he was standing with the girl he loved and he had no idea how she felt and most of all he had kissed her.

It was her turn now!

He waited and it felt like time was slowing down. She didn't speak she just stared at him. "I think..." she started and took his hand. He prepared himself for the rejection, something he had gotten from her time after time, year after year.

"I think I would like you to come see me during the holidays" she said and his eyes opened in surprise.

"I also think if your offer is still open... I'd like to come and see you!"

He smiled and the panic left his body.

"Also about you being important..." she started and grinned at him "I never thought I'd say this James but I think you may be right."

He let out a small laugh "well there's a first time for everything" he told her pressing his lips against hers again.


End file.
